


Return to the Past 1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 1

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意
> 
> 瑟熙

刺眼的光芒讓李長埈閉上雙眼，他彷彿回到那段被制服束縛的時光。適應了萬丈光芒才睜開雙眸，光線趨於柔和，潔白純淨的空間裡，排列成方陣的塑膠課桌椅，和墨綠色的黑板，掛在牆上的時鐘滴答滴答的走著，但秒針並非順向前行，而是順著逆時鐘方向無止盡的倒轉，滴答滴答。

隨著窗外徐徐微風的吹拂，同樣雪白的窗簾飄動著，縫隙間隱約看見一人的身影佇立於床前，在白光之中顯得朦朧。

那人轉過身來，過長的瀏海幾乎要遮住眼眸，一雙秀氣的桃花眼，高挺的鼻樑與深邃的五官，那張臉李長埈這輩子都無法忘懷，如果不算上每晚夢境的話，最後一次見到這張臉已經是六年前，這六年來從沒忘記過那張好看的臉龐。

那人和以前一模一樣，不打領帶、穿著一件素面黑色恤衫，制服襯衫只是隨意的套在外頭，或許這只是李長埈記憶中的那人罷了。

先是直勾勾的望著李長埈，後者對上那雙眼眸，好像有什麼東西炸開了，宛若春天的櫻花紛飛，他一直覺得崔誠允的桃花眼裡真有盛開的桃花。

是的，那是崔誠允。

崔誠允笑了，看著他笑了，嘴角的每一個弧度都好看，崔誠允的笑容狠狠撕裂著李長埈，因為這笑容與六年前最後一次見到的如出一轍。

「你回來了？」崔誠允問道，但卻又像是肯定句一般。

李長埈太多話梗在喉頭，最後只能全部嚥下，艱辛的吐出一句，「回來找哥的。」

「你明知找不到。」崔誠允說。

李長埈聽了崔誠允的話語後愣了愣，悲傷的注視著那雙桃花眼，雖然依舊是當年的笑容，但眼裡已經沒有當年豐沛情緒，平靜不起波瀾，是一潭已經死去的湖水。

過了許久李長埈才又開口說話，「如果可以的話，我跟哥不要相遇就好了。」

滴答。

秒針停了下來，空間內頓時鴉雀無聲，李長埈望著眼前的崔誠允，後者無聲無息的碎裂消失，化作漫天飄動的黔色烏鴉羽毛，然後慢慢的飄落佈滿地面。

前往過去的客機離開地面，在太平洋的上空，時間已然過去空間依然存在，只不過物是人非。

-

穿上嶄新的校服，繫上黑色的領帶，對著穿衣鏡左右張望，新校服整體非常好看，俐落的剪裁剛好襯出勻稱的身材。

但李長埈完全興奮劑不起來，倒是諷刺的看著自己的鏡像嘀咕，「就算換了第三套制服，穿在我身上也好看，看來我長得真帥啊。」

身為高一的他身上已是他穿過的第三套制服，為了配合父母的工作不斷的轉學，這樣的狀況從小學、初中時就開始了，他早已習慣這樣的生活，還有心情調侃自己。

拿起書包走出家門，他離家前並沒有朝著屋內喊一句「我出門了」，因為他知道就算喊了，也沒有人會回應他，儘管房子占地寬廣，但終究是空無一人，對於早出晚歸的父母他沒有怨言，他知道他們的辛勞，只是仍有著些許的遺憾。

新的班級與新的環境雖然讓他感到陌生，但卻沒有不適應，因為父母每次都讓他進精英班級，這樣的班級總是特別安靜，他總想著班上同學像是木偶一般，甚至連下課時間也鴉雀無聲，他甚至不用擔心如何跟同學互動，因為大家最關注的都只有桌面上一張張白紙黑字的試卷。

某方面來說這讓他鬆了一口氣，不必擔心無法融入，只不過那樣壓抑的環境讓性格開朗的他總是喘不過氣。在班上大家都是敵人，為了更好的成績、為了上更好的大學，其實李長埈不需要那些，只是父母覺得這樣的班級環境更單純，不用擔心交上壞朋友，李長埈卻因此覺得痛苦。

所以他翹了晚自習，這也不是他第一次這麼做了。

走在繁忙的街頭，汽車呼嘯而過、行人匆忙的碰撞推擠，沒有下雪但氣溫比起白日驟降不少，若不是因為嚴重的霧霾而戴上口罩，此時應該能看見哈氣時產生白煙裊裊。

黑夜中燈火通明，剛搬到這附近人生地不熟，今夜只想漫步街頭熟悉環境，他嘗試轉進幾條小巷子，反正有著手機定位功能，他也不怕在巷弄裡迷失方向。

拐了幾個彎，鐵道上火車奔馳而過的聲音隨風傳進他的耳畔，同時濃得化不開的黑色天空開始飄下雪花，一點冰晶落在他鼻頭然後融化。

他跟隨火車在鐵軌上疾駛而過的規律聲響，在小巷弄裡穿梭，絲毫沒注意到街景漸漸冷清寂寥，街道旁的房屋內也沒了燈火，冷風呼嘯其中。

直到他拐了最後一個彎，出現在眼前的是一小塊腹地，因為前方就是鐵道無法繼續通行，鐵道周圍被鐵絲網包圍，而圍在腹地旁的是一棟廢棄的倉庫和一節報廢的殘破車廂，沒有光源所以只能透過列車車窗透出的微弱光芒稍微看出周遭事物輪廓。

站在網前列車疾速駛過劃開白雪，耳邊隱約還能聽見平交道的警示聲響，列車的聲音襯出世界的寧靜。

「呀，你是誰啊？」突然一道強光從左後方直射過來，同時有個不友善的聲音詢問道。

李長埈因突如其來的人聲嚇了一大跳，匆忙回頭只被刺眼強光照得睜不開眼，只能隱約看見一個人手裡拿著手電筒。

來者不善，這個想法冒上心頭。

慌亂之間，李長埈一個轉身，也不回答那人的提問，邁開腳步逃離現場，只留下漫天飛雪與那人手電筒的光芒。

那人走向李長埈方才站立的位置，手電筒往只積了幾點冰晶的地面一照，一個被遺落的學校名牌躺在地上，那人撿起在燈光下查看。

「李長埈。」慢條斯理的唸著上頭的名字，看著名牌上熟悉的校徽，黑暗中的嘴角似乎有著小角度的上揚，「有點自大啊。」

-TBC


End file.
